pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Milky Way Prism Episode 1 (November 14, 2016)
Usagi: Welcome to a brand new and first episode of Milky Way Prism! Where our beloved and well-known twelve idols get to travel around Japan to meet new people and snap Tickets with! Before that, let's get to know our idols. Are you ready?! Audience: Yes! Usagi: Let's get Galileo rolling! (whispers) Galileo, you're on!! Galileo: Thanks Usagi. Right now, you're seeing our twelve little babies sleeping soundly in their rooms in me. (Galileo turns on the alarm) Sumire: PREPARE! IT'S GOD'S COMING!! (notices the camera) Kiya! GALILEO!! (Audience burst into laughter) Sumire: I'm gonna make you pay for this! (notices the camera again) Ah, hello everyone! I know it's all sudden in the morning but isn't it wierd for idols to be awake at this hour of the day. (8:00AM) (audience burst into laughter) Sumire: No! I'm serious. Yurika: Oneechan, you're being loud. (fast forward) Sumire: Hi! Proper intro, I'm Hanasaki Sumire. Prism Force's spectacular leader. What I love more than anything in the world is...gardening! Especially with Yurika. (scene switches to Sumire's garden) Sumire: There. Yurika : Is that a tree with pink leaves? Sumire: It's a flower, Yurika. Yurika: Oh... (audience burst into laughter) Yurika: I'm Hanasaki Yurika, Sumire's younger sister, though she looks younger... Sumire: Thank you- Yurika: (sighs) Hmm, I love doing samurai training. (scene switches to Yurika's training ground) Yurika: Haiya! Take that! Get that! My katana is stronger than steel! Come on Oneechan. Sumire: (sits down and pricks the edge of the katana) Whut?! (audience burst into laughter) (Fast forward) Ann: Fukuhara Ann here. I live in my parent's senbei shop (whispers) though I have no plans inheriting this buisness. Mikan: But they're tasty, nano~ (scene switches to Ann's senbei shop) Ann: (hums sennou honnou valkyria) Cooking senbei after school again. Mikan: Mikan wants to order twenty-four senbei, nano~ Ann: WHAT?!!! Aww... (audience burst into laughter) Mikan: Shiratama Mikan, nano. Well, besides angels Mikan likes doing sports, nano~ (scene switch to a gym) Mikan: Mikan passes the ball to Mikan but Ann is trying to take the ball away... Ann: (just standing there coz she's to tired to play) Mikan: But Mikan is too fast for Ann, and Mikan jumps and scores! Gelo~ Ann: (sighs) (Fast forward) Nozomi: I'm Asahina Nozomi. Well, not the outgoing type here but if you and I get to know each other, everything will be fine. What did I just say. Ichigo: Bibi~ Amanogawa Ichigo here! Exact opposite of Nozomi people, satsu. Let me demonstrate to you, satsu. Nozomi: N-no...AMANOGAWA-SENSEI! (scene switch to an amusement park) Ichigo: Roller coaster first, Nozomi! Nozomi: No, ANYTHING BUT THE ROLLER COASTER!! (Ichigo and Nozomi hops on the roller coaster) Ichigo: LET'S GO, SATSU!!!! Nozomi: NO!!! (after the roller coaster ride) Ichigo: DROPTOWER, SATSU! Nozomi: I'm going to get sick! (Fast forward) Yayoi: Justice! Law! My jam! Kikugakki Yayoi, your idol attorney. (winks) What I love?! Obviously...POLITICS, LAW, CRIMINOLOGY... (scene switch to a court room) Yayoi: I will speak the truth and nothing but the truth...One truth prevails so there is no use of telling a lie. She is innocent, she did nothing wrong! (Miele switch the scene back to the living room) Miele: Tehe, I'm Migizuki Miele. I love quiet things but also attractive. Like a butterfly garden. (switch scene to a butterfly garden) Miele: So you see is a quiet and peaceful garden filled with flying and attractive butterflies. Nothing to disturb you here, so it's quite relaxing. Yayoi: Oi! You real criminal, come back here at once!! Miele: Except when an attorney is in your way... (audience burst into laughter) (Fast forward) Akane: Kiyaa! (hides behind her hair) I'm, uh, er, uh, Urawa Akane! N-nice to meet you. Well, if you ask about what I love, studying is... (scene switch to a classroom) Akane: (reads a book) THIS IS IT! FINALLY, I... Student: Shhh. Akane: Oh, sorry. Layla: (pops out of nowhere) Akane! Akane: Layla, quiet in the library. Layla: Oh, okay. Ahem, I'm Kaguya Layla. Prism Force's one and only ninja. I lov being a ninja. Akane: I know. Layla: (grabs Akane's arms) Teleportation technique! (Akane and Layla teleports) Layla: Tada! We're back in Galileo!! Akane: (sighs) Peace ia ruined. (audience burst into laughter) Klara: Katarimoto Klara, desu. Many people back in the Palps call me Klärchen coz it's more of a common name there. I like boasting about my wealth to everyone, recognition and other stuff a real lady needs. (scene switch to a throne room) Klara: Hey! You over there!! Give me spicy curry at once! Another one over there! I order you to add manicure and pedicure on me! Sango: She sure doesn't get tired ordering people like that. (audience burst into laughter) Sango: I'm Yagichi Sango. I prefer simple things unlike my childhood and best friend Klara. I love to help my family do farming and stuff. Klara: Even thou I don't want to, I came to help. Sango: Thank you, Klärchen. Klara: Hmph. (switch scene to Sango's farm) Klara: I'm sweating! How many hours do we still need to harvest these? Sango: About...two more hours. Klara: Gyafu! (audience burst to laughter) Usagi: And...that's our beloved hosts for this tv show. We have a gardener, a samurai, a pattisiere, an athlete, the careful, the extreme, an attorney, the quiet one, the nerd, a ninja, the rich person, and a farmer that will spice up your life! Sumire: You said it! Usagi: And now that's it for the first episode of Milky Way Prism with Prism Force. Until next time! All: Bye!! Category:Milky Way Prism Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays